1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive container/ feeder for containing a liquid adhesive, particularly cyanoacrylate liquid adhesive, and feeding such adhesive to a portion of an object that is to be bonded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a usual adhesive container with a contain cap is out of use, it is accommodated in a separate case on which an case cap is then fitted and is stored in this state. In use, the adhesive container is taken out from the case by removing the case cap, then the container cap is removed, and then a required amount of adhesive is discharged from an outlet of the container by squeezing the container. This procedure of use is rather cumbersome. In addition, when taking out or accommodating the container from or in the case or when removing or fitting again the container cap or when squeezing the container, the hands and fingers touch the container and container cap, so that it is liable that adhesive leaking out from the outlet attaches inself and contaminates the hands and fingers. Once the adhesive is attached to the hands or fingers, it is difficult to remove and sometimes causes dermatitis.
Further, with a prior art pen type liquid adhesive container, the adhesive container will not come out unless the container is urged against a portion of an object to be bonded. Therefore, an excess of liquid adhesive is liable to be discharged and to be attached to various other parts than the area to be bonded, thus resulting in the troubles noted above.